Skin Deep
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Isabelle French is the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. All of that changes when she saves a mysterious stranger from a ravenous wolf, disfiguring her face in the process. Her family sentences her to a life of isolation despite her heroic effort. She believes that no one will ever love her until an unlikely king comes seeking her hand in marriage, but who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Skin Deep: Part One**

**A/AN: As you can tell I'm on a writing spree this week. Don't judge me! Anyway this idea kept nudging me all day long but it isn't going to be a very long story. If you've read my story "Beautiful, Brave, and True" then you'd know the inspiration for this partly came from that story. I hope you guys enjoy it…This is going to be a two or three shot at most. Read and review please!**

Isabelle French was the most beautiful princess in the entire realm. She had a crown of chestnut hair and eyes so blue, they put the skies to shame. Her complexion was flawless and countless suitors vied for her hand many years before her coming of age because they knew such a beautiful child would undoubtfully become a beautiful woman. Many liked to spin the tale that her mother was a fairy and that was why she was so ethereal to look at.

Isabelle had never known her mother, so she couldn't say. Maurice told his daughter that her mother had died during childbirth. She wasn't left motherless though. Maurice had remarried in time to a vivacious queen named Cora who had two other daughters: Zelena and Regina.

Zelena was the oldest and was always at odds with her younger sister Regina, who despite being the younger daughter was most fawned over by her mother. Regina was younger than Isabelle, leaving her right there in the middle of them.

Isabelle tried to be the peacemaker between the two bickering sisters but often her attempts failed. She tried to be friendly with them, but they often pushed her aside unless they wanted to borrow a dress or a hair ribbon.

The day she turned thirteen marked a significant year in her life. She was no longer a child yet not quite a woman either but her body hinted at the changes. She was growing taller and curvier in her physique. All the young men began to notice these very distinct changes in her, so Maurice kept her under a careful eye. She was the jewel in his crown, an irreplaceable treasure. The man who married his Isabelle must walk worthy of her.

Maurice held a ball in her honor, but she wasn't interested in the dancing or the eyes the prince's were making at her. She wanted to be free of the castle for a little while, so she snuck out the back entrance when no one was looking. She grabbed one of the lit torches off the wall to light her way, making her way into the heart of the forest. Her intention was to find her favorite spring a cool her toes in it for awhile.

Isabelle's feet began to ache as she made her way down the dusty road. She plopped down on an old tree stump, relieving her aches for a bit. She was startled when she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She jumped up, holding the torch out in front of her for protection. She gasped when a frightened boy of about sixteen jumped out of the bushes, hands held high in surrender. His breeches legs were torn and he was barefoot. His hair was straw colored and fell in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, drawing closer to him torch still in hand.

"I'm sorry Milady. I was running from some bandits. They took my wagon and tried to pummel me." he explained, still quaking slightly.

She frowned at the lone traveler, patting the stump she was resting on a few minutes ago. "Have a seat then. You should rest." she commanded, and he nodded cautiously taking a seat.

"Thank you milady…" he said, his shoulders relaxing slightly. Isabelle took in his lanky but thin appearance. He looked like he'd used up all of his rations, making him sickly to look at.

"You still haven't answered my question traveler." she said, a thin crease in her lips as she studied him intricately. He was plain to the eyes but something about him intrigued her.

"My name is Rumplestilskin and yours?" he inquired looking at her dazedly. She felt herself blushing from his stares. She was used to men gawking at her, but they made her feel uncomfortable while this one made her feel shy.

"My name is Isabelle, but you may call me Belle." she smiled fondly at him. His mouth twitched into a similar fashion causing her to blush.

"Why are you out here all by yourself on such a starless night?" he inquired, and she frowned, remembering the ball. She didn't want to go back inside while men approached her father for her hand in marriage like she was a piece of property to be auctioned off. There was more to her than a pretty face. She swore in her heart that she wouldn't marry for anything less than love.

"There's a ball being held in my honor back at the castle…I'm thirteen today, and my father seems to think I should be thinking more about my future. In three years he will procure a husband for me unless I choose one first, but I'm not ready to think about such things. I want to focus on writing my book, instead of court life." she admitted to this complete stranger in wooded isolation.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I kind of ran away from home a few months ago because I'm a coward. The life that was being forced upon me was one I didn't choose. I wanted to be a free man, so I've been living in these woods the past few months. I sleep under the stars, hunt my food, and drink from the creek. I've never felt freer in my entire life." he said, standing up, stretching his limbs.

"I would never run away from this life. I tell myself to do the brave thing and bravery will follow. I could never turn my back on my people. I realize that one day I'll be queen and despite what I want, I must be selfless for their sake. I must remain true to who I am." she told him, filling his heart with guilt.

"Maybe I should return home then but I'm just not ready to face them yet." he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously.

"Don't worry…I'm sure you'll do the brave thing." she smiled warmly at him, filling his heart with hope-a beacon of light amongst the darkness. She was not only beautiful inside but out as well, he realized.

"Thank you for your encouragement Belle." he smiled, relishing her name on his lips until he heard a howl coming just a few feet away.

"What was that?" she hissed coming to stand beside him. She held the torch out in front of them, ready to fend off whatever was stalking them if need be.

"It sounded like wolves." he respired, gulping back the bile in his throat. Before she could make a retort, one leaped out of the bushes, lunging at them, bearing its large white fangs. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a stick, hitting it hard on the nose.

"Run before it's too late!" he commanded as the wolf rose to its feet, but she shook her head fiercely, "I will not run! I will face my fears and protect you Rumple." she spoke, determination in her voice.

The wolf growled baring its fangs at them again. He'd made it very angry because he'd hit it. It ran towards Rumplestiltskin, but Belle jumped in its way, swiping her flaming torch at it. The wolf ran away in agony but not before sinking its claws, deeply in the right side of her face. She screamed in anguish falling forward, but Rumplestiltskin caught her. The hem of her yellow gown was torn but her blemished face was a sorer sight.

"Belle I've got to get you some help!" he panicked, hoisting her into his arms. "Just take me back to the castle." she pleaded, and he nodded, running in that direction. Blood gushed from her wound, tainting the fabric of her dress.

"I'm so sorry Belle…Why didn't you run?" he demanded, the castle coming into view.

"Because I wanted to save you…Your life is worth more to me than a little scratch on my face." she smiled weakly, touching his face gently. He tore a piece of his shirtsleeve off, pressing it to her wound. She winced in pain but pressed it against her gash, hoping to stop the bleeding.

He didn't have time to answer her because a set of guards were taking her from him before they reached the castle grounds. He quickly explained to them what happened and one decided to take him in for further questioning. Belle watched his kind face slip away as she drifted into unconsciousness.

~X~

Belle awoke three days later in her bed. The curtains were shut but sunlight filtered through them anyway. She instinctively touched her cheek, wincing when she felt a soft linen in its place. She threw her legs over the edge of her bed, making her way to her vanity. A large cloth bandage decorated her wound, her right eye swollen shut. She squinted hard, realizing she could no longer see out of it. The revelation that she was now blind in her right eye made her feel sick. She wobbled over to the door, ready to open it surprised when the knob turned, to reveal her stepmother. Her eyes were cold and calculating, instead of being full of motherly concern.

"Cora…I wasn't expecting you." Isabelle replied, refusing to call her _mother._

"Sit down Isabelle…We need to talk." Cora commanded, waltzing over to her bedside. Belle sat down, hugging her knees, awaiting her stepmothers accusations. She gave Belle a sympathetic glance, sighing. Belle was surprised to see this type of reaction from her since she was usually reprimanding her instead.

"What is it?" she inquired, afraid to hear the rest.

"You're every bit of a hero, and _we _should be proud of you but were not." Cora remarked venomously causing her insides to jump.

"What do you mean you're not proud of me? Is he okay?" she inquired fearfully, expecting the worst.

"Yes your little _peasant _is fine. We sent him on his way. He said he was going back to his kingdom or something. That's not the problem Isabelle. This is." Cora admonished, taking the mirror off her vanity, shoving it in her face.

"Just look at yourself…Your beauty has been ruined! You've scorned our family's good name because of your heroics! No prince is going to want to marry a woman with that _kind _of face." she scoffed, thrusting the mirror in her hands.

"I don't care! I still believe I did the brave thing by saving him! Do the brave thing and bravery will-" Cora waved her hand in the air, silencing her.

"Those books are going to your head Belle…Now you listen to me…Your father and I can't have an _ugly_ daughter prancing around…From this day forward, you're sentenced to permanent isolation. You're never to leave this room ever again. Your meals will be brought to you, but you are never allowed to leave this chamber and if you refuse, I'll have you thrown out!" she threatened marching towards the door.

"I want to see my father!" Belle cried, lunging at her, but Cora pushed her to the floor, placing her heel against her chest.

"You're father says your dead to him and that he _never _wants to see you again. I'm offering you the utmost kindness by allowing you to stay here. You may have _been _a princess, but you'll _never _be a queen." Cora howled, before slamming the door in her face. Belle felt frozen as she lied there on the floor, crying bitterly. She would _never _be a queen, those words resonated in her mind like a mantra. _All _of her beauty was gone, and _no one _could ever love her.

**A/AN: Well there's the end of the first chapter! The next part will be up sometime later this week. I'm thinking this will be about three or four chapters…I'm not sure yet. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skin Deep: Part Two**

**A/AN: Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows from last chapter! I'm trying my best not to turn this into a full blown fic but it may end up being longer than I intended…**

Four years had passed since that fateful night. Isabelle French was sixteen years old today, and she would spend this birthday like the previous three, alone in her chambers. She wouldn't be serenaded in a birthday song or have a ball held in her honor. She would write most of the day away. Her nursemaid Johanna would come in three hours to serve her lunch, and the kind maid would probably put a delectable dessert on her food tray because it was her birthday but that would be the closest thing she'd get to a present.

She tried to hope this birthday would be different but every year they were the same. Last year she'd turned sixteen which was a turning point in most young women's lives. They were considered a lady by social standards and could take part in court life.

Her older stepsister Zelena had chosen that day to wed her fiancé Walsh from a distant realm called Oz. She knew that it was Cora's doing, but the older princess had waltzed into her chambers wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. She'd taunted Isabelle with her white gown, parading about in front of her like a _queen. _She'd hurled insults and slurs at her, calling her a handful of things Isabelle thought were shameful to come out of a lady's mouth. Cora's intentions in the beginning were to put Regina on the throne. She didn't care enough for Zelena to do this so marrying her off and sending her away was in her best interests. She realized that loosing that one thing that made her stand apart from the rest of the kingdom rallied in her favor. No one would serve an _ugly _queen so that left Regina to procure the throne.

She knew Cora had put her up to it. She thought it would break her, but Isabelle refused to let it. Her heart had become calloused throughout the years. She cared little for her stepmother and stepsisters and even less of her father. He _never _came to see her because Cora forbade it. He was a coward.

Sometimes she thought of leaving and running away but where would she go? The ugly scars on her face meant she'd be an outcast. Her face was a line of symmetry. The left side was beautiful and intact, reminding her of who she once was. The right side reminded her of the lonely life that lay ahead of her. She never dreamed in all her days that being a hero would succumb her to this life.

Sometimes she thought that being born just an ordinary looking girl wouldn't have placed such high expectations on her life. It seemed that all she was ever truly valued and bred for was her beauty. Society didn't place as much fortune on things like intelligence. You could be brainless but as long as you had a pretty face to look at then it wasn't a problem. She only wished that someone would look past her fallacy and love the woman underneath the marred flesh. Who was she kidding? The majority of the kingdom had either forgotten about her or presumed her dead.

She brushed out her thick chestnut tresses, trying her best not to stare at her reflection to long. When she was satisfied with it, she put on a plain blue dress with white puffed sleeves. She pulled out her journal and quill. She dipped the quill into a flask of ink, continuing her tale about a prince from a faraway kingdom rescuing a princess from her evil stepmother's clutches. She smiled when she thought of him, the only _boy _that had made her insides somersault.

She was thankful that he would never see her like this. She was shameful to look at. She wondered if he'd did the brave thing by returning home to face his responsibilities. She knew that she would think of him today because it marked the day she'd saved him. She was startled when she heard a knock at the door. She put her journal away, making her way to the door.

"Hello Johanna did you bring me some lunch?" Isabelle inquired, putting on her best smile. Her gaze faltered when she noticed panic flash in the maid's eyes.

"What's wrong Johanna?" she asked full of concern, wondering what had startled her.

"Lady Isabelle, the king and queen request your presence immediately. There's a man here to see you." she supplied anxiously, wringing her hands in her skirt.

"A man? Why would a man be here to see me?" Isabelle scoffed at the very prospect of such a thing ever happening. She'd never had a single suitor call on her a day in her life, so she knew that it must be one of Cora's sick jokes. She'd planned this to try and make her birthday worse that it was already meant to be.

"I don't know milady, but they asked that I summon you at once." the maid clucked, leading her to the throne room. Isabelle went compliantly, curious to see what her deranged stepmother had come up with this time.

Isabelle kept her face down once they entered the throne room, refusing to look either royal in the eye. She knew that doing so would earn her an unjust punishment. Besides she wasn't a _princess _anymore, and she would never be a _queen _according to her.

"Isabelle this man came all the way from a kingdom called Albannach. He said his king is interested in procuring himself a bride. I thought this imbecile was referring to Regina but apparently it's _you _he wants. I tried to tell him that we only had _one _unwed daughter, but he seemed adamant, so I finally broke down and told him the truth, but I doubt he'll want you since he's seen how hideous you are. You may go back to your chamber." Cora affronted with a wave of her hand, bidding her in the other direction until the stranger spoke up.

"Your majesty that won't be necessary. This is the princess that _he _wants. He sent me here to bring her back no matter what _your _cost." the man with messy black hair, wearing a green doublet supplied.

"Is your king blind because I don't see how he could bear to take a wife looking like that." Cora reprimanded trying to steer him away from her.

"Name your price." the man retorted firmly. He didn't stutter or seem to feel inferior by Cora's presence. He was calm and collected in the most maddening of ways. His green eyes spoke of the intensity he was radiating.

"Take her as she is…Our only price is that you never speak of her affiliation with us. She's been dead to us since the accident, and I still don't understand how your king knew anything of her existence, but I prefer not to ask questions. Be on your way, and I won't ask anything else." Maurice chimed in, filling her heart with the most ferocious of pains. Cora's insults had bogged her down, but she'd never cared about what the vile woman thought.

The sound of her papa's searing words cut through her like a knife. She looked up at him, pain evident in her blue depths, but he didn't look at her. She truly was dead to him. All these years, she'd believed Cora was keeping him from coming to her, but she was wrong. He didn't want her either. She turned her head, following the stranger out of the throne room. She could hear Cora trying to dissuade him in the background, but she didn't dare turn around. She would follow this man to his peculiarly named kingdom.

"Is there anything you'd like to take with you before we leave milady?" the stranger inquired gazing at her tenderly. She felt tears spring to her eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that before, like a human being instead of some kind of maimed beast.

"Just a few journals and some personal items." she replied, following Johanna down the long hallway. The man waited patiently outside as she placed her valuables in a small trunk. Johanna hugged her tightly, placing a kiss on her scarred cheek, "Lady Isabelle you're still the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom despite what anyone thinks. I don't know who this king is who wishes to wed you, but he's doing you a just kindness by ridding you of this place."

"Thank you Johanna for everything you've did for me these last few years. You've made the pain so much more bearable. I will miss you." she returned hugging the woman tightly.

"I will miss you as well…I wish you all the happiness in the world and for you to be treated with the utmost kindness. You deserve nothing but the very best my dear." Johanna assured her before meeting the green eyed man in the hallway.

"Or carriage awaits your highness." he said bowing reverently catching her off guard. No one had ever addressed her by her royal title before.

"There's no need to bow-" she stopped trying to formulate a name for this new face.

"Jefferson…Please call me Jefferson." he smiled leading her to the carriage.

"Thank you Jefferson." she smiled genuinely for the first time in years before he closed the doors behind her. She took a seat on the maroon plush velvet couch, crossing her legs comfortably. Her heart beat with fear and excitement simultaneously as she thought of what this new life held for her and who this mysterious king could be. How did he know about her, and what would he think once he seen her scars? Would he send her back to Avonlea? There must be some mistake. He must have thought her to still be the beautiful maiden that she once was. Her beauty had withered years ago. She dared not think of how disappointed he would be when he noticed what an eyesore she truly was. Isabelle felt herself drifting off into restless sleep as she pondered upon these things, daring not to ever think she could be happy again.

**A/AN: Well there's part two! Our princess will meet our mysterious prince in the next chapter. How will he react once he sees her after all these years? Will he still want her despite her imperfection. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skin Deep: Part Three**

**A/AN: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! I'm thinking it will be about five parts unless I decide to lengthen the plotline. Because you know Cora can't stand the thought of her stepdaughter being happy…Then there's the whole ordeal with Belle's mother. We'll see but anyone's enjoy the latest installment dearies! :D**

Isabelle was led into a great hall after she'd gotten out of the carriage. She wrung her hands together, her mind plagued with nerves. A knot formed in her throat. Jefferson had left her here alone in the great hall as she waited on the king to arrive. She averted her gaze to the peculiar gold carpeting. She studied the immaculate fringe, trying to refocus her mind on something less daunting. She was startled when Jefferson returned, a small smile played upon his lips.

"Milady the king requests your presence. Shall I show you the way?" he inquired offering her his arm. She withdrew slightly, angling herself against the wall.

"I'm afraid the king will be severely disappointed if he sees what I am. No one deserves the unkindness of looking upon my hideous appearance. I'm sorry but I-" Jefferson cut her off, taking her hand gently.

"Lady Isabelle the way you perceive yourself and the way others see you is completely different. Forget everything your family has told you. You will be treated with the utmost respect and dignity here in Albannach, and I know the king will be very pleased to meet his future bride. It's an honor to grace your presence milady." he grinned, taking her hand and kissing it affectionately.

She froze as he took her hand, leading her into the throne room. She felt herself gravitate towards him almost bumping heads when he stopped abruptly. "Your highness I give you Princess Isabelle of Avonlea." Jefferson affirmed bowing before the king. Isabelle mimicked his gesture, startled when she heard a familiar voice greet her.

"Lady Isabelle please arise…There's no need to reverence me." the king spoke catching her completely off guard at the sound of his soothing voice, a little deeper but hidden nonetheless within the shrouds of a memory.

She was so used to bowing her head so that her family didn't have to look at her ugly scars but his voice compelled her, a soothing balm for her frayed soul. She looked up, feeling herself become dizzy when she noticed the warm set of brown eyes staring back at her belonged to none other than the traveler she'd saved on that fateful night.

"Rumplestiltskin…?" she reverberated in an almost whisper, raking her eyes over him. His straw colored hair was still long but was combed neatly to the side. He wore regal dragonhide princely attire.

She swallowed hard, placing her hand over her right cheek, shamefully hiding her scars. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man she'd saved was a prince, now a king.

"Yes it is I Lady Isabelle…You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm going to take good care of you." he said walking towards her. She took a step back when he tried to reach out and touch her.

"I'm sorry but you _can't _possibly want me. I'm sorry that you went through all that trouble to bring me here, but I'm not _beautiful. _I'm sure you were misled in procuring me as your bride. You must have been searching for a beautiful young woman. I'm sorry but I'm not that woman anymore." she berated herself, stepping back, almost falling in the process.

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm, steadying her. He pulled her forward, looking deeply into her cornflower eyes. She felt her insecurities bubbling to the surface as he gazed at her like she was _still _the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Belle you are more beautiful today than the day we met. All you can see is your scars, but I see them as a reminder of a selfless act of love. You didn't know me, yet you sacrificed everything to let me live. I was a coward running from my duty, but you set me straight. Your bravery astounded me, and I knew that I must return home and face my fears. I became king that year, and I swore to myself that I would become a man worthy of the woman who saved me. She could be the _only _one to rule beside me." he declared, brushing chestnut curls from her eyes.

"I'm glad that I saved you, but you can't possibly want this…You can't possibly want me when you could have a wife more worthy of you." she rebuked, pulling away from him like a scalded dog, but he only pulled her closer.

He cupped her face in his hands gently, gazing ardently into her beautiful blue eyes, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I will say it to you a thousand times a day if I have to until you believe it yourself. I _want _you to be my _queen_, to rule beside me all our days. I want to see a smile light your beautiful eyes. I want to show you off to the entire kingdom. I want to take the time to court you to see if I'm what you want. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance sweetheart." he revealed, causing her heart to thunder in her chest.

Isabelle felt the shyness she'd felt the night she'd met him color her cheeks. She forced a smile, halfway meeting his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I would like that." He tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze, "I'm glad." he smiled, warming her heart to the core.

"Allow me to show you to your chamber. I want you to be completely comfortable here. Just let me know if I can get you anything. I know that being away from your home must be frightening." he said taking her aback.

Belle sighed averting her gaze again. He stopped abruptly, touching her face lightly. "Did I say something wrong? Do you want to go back home?" he questioned, reveling in his insecurities.

Belle shook her head, swallowing back the bile in her throat, "No it isn't anything like that. I found out after the accident that my _parents _only cared for my beauty. They believed having a beautiful daughter meant great wealth and power. When that was taken away so was my status. They locked me away, isolating me from the entire kingdom. Many presumed I was dead. That's why they thought it was strange when your advisor came calling for me. No one was supposed to _know _that I was still alive."

She watched his countenance fall, recounting her tale. He pulled her into his arms immediately. She felt heat rise in her face from his intimate gesture. She relished the contact but also feared it. No one had held her like this, well _ever. _

"I promise you that I won't allow anyone to hurt you _ever _again. I would march my troops into Avonlea and seize it for your cause. All you must do is give the word." he remarked, but she shook her head.

"You've already did more than enough for me by whisking me away from that horrid place. Don't dirty your hands because of me. They're not _worth _it." she replied, standing out in front of him. He nodded gazing upon her like she was an ethereal being.

"Thank you for your kindness Rumplestiltskin." she respired, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed between them.

"Call me Rumple dearie…Rumplestiltskin is rather a mouthful don't you agree?" he quipped causing her to giggle. She placed a hand over her mouth, surprised by her reaction. He grinned, "I'm sorry!" She apologized but he shook his head reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid to be yourself around me…You have quite a lovely laugh. I hope I get to hear more of it." he told her causing her to smile again, but this time she felt it. She felt it with her entire being and that caused her to wonder if she _could _be happy again.

**A/AN: Please don't beat me Michelle for this chapter length! I'll try and make the next one longer! I just stop writing when the inspiration wanes. Sometimes when I write a particular fic, it feels better to do shorter installments than others. Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skin Deep: Part Four**

**A/AN: Sorry for not updating in so long. I've decided that this is probably going to be a shorter fic. I could turn it into something bigger, but I want to focus on my cover bunny stories. There will probably be one more chapter following this one and an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys this latest installment!**

Belle had been in Albannach around two weeks. She hadn't seen much of Rumplestiltskin because he'd been called to a distant village. She spent her days exploring his expansive castle. One day she discovered a room, she never wished to leave. The room was covered wall to wall in books. Each shelf was fifteen feet high, and there were rolls of them. Each shelf was filled from top to bottom with tomes. She was certain that she never read all of them in a single lifetime.

After her discovery, she spent all her time in the library. She even took her meals there, starting at the bottom shelf and working her way up on each bookcase. Once she'd read all the volumes on the reachable shelves, she grabbed the dusty ladder and began to climb towards the next shelf. She wasn't watching what she was doing and her foot slipped. She yelped in surprise, expecting to the meet the ground. She was astounded when she met two willowy arms instead.

"I see you've discovered the library." he chortled, his straw hair falling into his eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin." Belle gasped placing her hand over her heart full of surprise.

"I thought we agreed that you would call me Rumple." he grinned, still holding onto her securely. He liked the way she felt in his arms, but she was so tiny. It was almost like she hadn't been eating enough. He felt anger surge through him. Had they not only locked her away but starved her as well?

"Yes I guess we did." she laughed nervously. He deposited her on the ground, and she stepped away from him slightly.

He noticed her avert her gaze, shuffling her feet. An idea entered his mind that he hoped would make her more comfortable with him. He wanted her to trust him. He clasped her hand in his and smiled, "Would you bestow the honor upon me by having this dance?"

"You mean dance here and now?" she asked in disbelief almost as if she thought he was toying with her.

"Of course." He confirmed with a sly grin. She was startled by his mannerisms. He seemed to have a playful side about him, and she liked it.

"It's been so long since I've danced…I'm not sure if I even remember how." she stammered, tucking an erratic curl behind her ear nervously.

"Let me teach you then." he said with a bow. He held out his hand to her.

Belle took his hand, a gentle blush coloring her cheeks, "I hope I can still remember how to do this."

"Don't be afraid Belle…Just follow my lead." he said holding out both her hands, pulling her forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "You're a really good dancer." she smiled. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Belle held onto Rumplestiltskin's hand tightly afraid that if she let go that he would slip through her grasp in wisps of smoke. She felt like she was lost within a wonderful dream that she would awaken from in any moment. Kings couldn't love princesses with scarred faces could they? They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural…I take it that you're accustomed to this form of dance." he smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"I think it's all coming back to me." Belle said as they spun some more before he picked her up gracefully in his arms, relishing the feeling of holding this beautiful girl.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a fine dancer." Rumplestiltskin said twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"Thank you." Belle replied, feeling as if her heart would fly away. She'd never felt freer in her entire life.

He deposited her back onto the ground, pulling her gently into his arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest as he ran his fingers through her chestnut tresses soothingly.

"You're so beautiful." he assured her, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear, "I have something for you" he said, reaching his hand into his pocket. Belle raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him pull a thin black box from his jacket pocket.

"What is it?' she inquired eyeing the slender box curiously.

"Close your eyes and turn around." he command. She did as she was told. "Open them." he instructed fastening the clasp around her neck.

Belle looked down, flabbergasted at the sight before her. She intricately touched the sparkling diamonds and sapphires that contrasted beautifully with her eyes.

"Why are you giving me this? I don't deserve such a treasure!" she stammered, overwhelmed by the value of such a necklace. No one had gifted her with anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"You are my fortune Belle…There's no one more valuable to me than you. I've thought of you often these last few years. I thought of how I would procure you as my bride. I thought of how you would feel in my arms. I want this gift to be a symbol of the start of our courtship. " he said drawing her closer to him.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by his sentiment, "I will always cherish it." she whispered gently in his ear. He pulled away from her gazing gently into her eyes. He remembered picking out the necklace, trying to find just the right gem that matched her eyes. He'd stayed away longer waiting on the jeweler to cut the stones just right for her but no gem could compete with her eyes.

"May I kiss you?" he inquired softly, drowning in her blue depths, etching closer to her lips.

"You may." she respired closing the gap between them. They both closed their eyes, relishing the feeling of their first kiss. Her lips were petal soft just like he'd imagined, and she tasted like the honey she put in her tea. His kiss was firm but gentle and it sent a wqve of emotions coursing through her that she'd never felt before.

He pulled away resting his forehead gently against hers. "You're a pretty good kisser." he grinned waiting for her reaction.

"That was my first kiss." she admitted shyly, her cheeks becoming rosy.

His heart beat a just a little bit faster from her confession, "That was my first kiss too…and the fact that it was with you makes it even more special." he whispered, carding his fingers through her hair gently.

She threw her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair overwhelmed by the feelings he was eliciting from her, "I want all of my kisses to be with you." she smiled, warming his heart before she kissed him breathless again.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin began spending all of their free time together, whenever court life didn't take him away. He'd brought her smile back, and she was smitten with him. After just three months of courting, they announced their engagement to the entire kingdom. They were to be married within a months time but word had spread back to Avonlea about the happy couple's betrothal and it didn't settle well with a certain royal.

"Maurice you're such a fool!" Cora bellowed, running her fingers angrily through her auburn hair. She was pacing back and forth through the grand hall.

"How was I supposed to know that the king actually meant to take her as his bride? I was certain after he saw her that he would banish her!" Maurice comeback defensively, heightening her blood pressure in the process.

"We should've killed her like we planned, but you had to go all soft on me! Why did you keep her anyway Maurice? What was so special about her?" Cora hissed in a deathly low voice, just a few inches from his face.

"It was forbidden to kill her…Exterminating her would've come at a very high price, and I couldn't do that. I procured her from the fairy glades. She was just an infant at the time when I stole her away. She brought me good luck and fortune. The kingdom was still prospering because of her, even after the accident." Maurice admitted breathing heavily.

Cora pulled away from him, startled by his answer, "You stole a fairy in order to bring great prosperity to your kingdom? You're an idiot Maurice! We never should have let her go! We could do so much more with her than just fill our pocketbooks. She could be the key to conquering our enemies and becoming the superior empire! We have to get her back!" Cora exclaimed making her way towards the door.

"I know no human could be that ethereal…This explains everything." Cora smirked, formulating a plot to capture Belle and bring the surrounding kingdoms to ruin. Avonlea would thrive again under her reign.

**A/AN: So Belle's a fairy! Eep! What does that mean for her and Rumple? Will their love triumph and what exactly is Cora's plan? Will she be stopped? Stay tuned for more coming soon!**


End file.
